


one game, different paths

by unpredictableArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpredictableArtist/pseuds/unpredictableArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>twelve roads lie before you.</p><p>which one will you choose?</p><p>==></p>
            </blockquote>





	one game, different paths

tick, tock, red gear  
your time ends here

blow, flow, blue air  
free roads we share

fate, law, jet skull  
your lives are null

shields, fight, crimson bleed  
none follow, all lead

sense, feel, rose heart  
old souls, new start

stretch far, white swirl  
new stars unfurl

brain, logic, teal blot  
change the future, change thought

burn bright, gold sun  
good times have come

nix, naught, navy lines  
in the dark, nothing shines

faith, screams, perse guise  
make moves unwise

bright wings, white hope  
i believe, i know

heartbeat, green waves  
lives lost, lives saved


End file.
